


Dustbowl Dreamers

by slothinsocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cobb being very sexy, Cobb using special nicknames, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I love my sexy cowboy, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks
Summary: June Calfan is a farmer who wishes to be anywhere but Mos Pelgo, but a certain Marshal seems to make her want to stick around.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth & Original Character(s), Cobb Vanth/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dustbowl Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for Cobb Vanth, who quickly became one of my favorite characters. Of course, it included smut and of course, I knew I needed it.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

The sunsets in Tatooine always possessed some sort of splendor that the planet simply couldn’t compare to. For a sand-ridden wasteland, there were pretty sights — though always few and far between. Whenever the twin suns began to slip beyond the horizon, it would almost turn the sand to orange, touched by the rays of light before they disappeared. Yes, even a planet like this could have its moments of beauty.

Mos Pelgo was no exception to this rule, a minuscule town smacked somewhere within the desert and jagged cliffsides. There weren’t many residents — perhaps a hundred or more, give or take. It certainly didn’t possess the bustling port aesthetic that Mos Eisley had. This community was solely based off of the back of farming and moisture farming, mining and scavenging. 

If a person was desperate to end up isolated and off the radar, Mos Pelgo seemed to be the correct route. 

However, the peaceful settlement was not without its trials and tribulations. The more scarce resources became on Tatooine, the more active and vitriolic the Sand People became, along with various pirate gangs wanting to lay waste to unguarded towns. Given Mos Pelgo’s unfortunate farming brand, it wouldn’t be too long before The Dust Viper gang began to ogle it. 

Nonetheless, the evening was a serene one. Clear skies, millions of stars glistening in the skies above. It was about as quiet as one could hope for. The Calfan farm resided out near the fringes of town, mostly dealing with moisture farming and owning several Banthas. Morin Calfan had owned the farm for many years — Mos Pelgo had always been his home, and home to his only daughter. 

June had contemplated leaving Mos Pelgo for a good while, but truthfully, it was wishful thinking. Where else would she go? What would she do with her life? It would be terribly difficult to try and travel with a Bantha around the galaxy … Might as well remain where she was most comfortable. Besides, it wasn’t as if the folk here were horrible. There were some she liked, even if it seemed like she was the only person her age here.

The population hadn’t changed much over the years. Mostly stagnant elders, families, and a few handfuls of men and women, barely any of them knew how to properly fight. June didn’t know as much as the next moisture farmer, and her father had only taught her so much before he told her nothing would really happen to the town. 

She always had a feeling he’d be proven wrong, sooner or later.

Just as the sun began to set, June found herself outside near the Bantha pens, trying to clean up a bit to appease her father. As close as they were, he had an occasional harsh streak, one that she preferred to avoid. Ever since her mother passed away from the Tusken Raiders, he’d become a little colder and callous — even if he’d never admit to such a thing, June could see the transformation for herself.

Stacking a bale of Perlote leaves on top of another, June wiped away the strands of hair that threatened to cover her eyes. She tried to avoid staying out after the sunset — her father always warned her about preying creatures amidst the sands and the occasional wandering Tusken Raider. Even when she was a few feet from home, June tried to pick up the pace.

June backed up from the barn, noticing one of the Bantha pressed close to the pen’s fences. It was Merla — a female, older. It was almost like having a grandmother, the way the creature behaved. With a cheeky smile, she decided to momentarily abandon her work, jogging over to the massive creature. 

“Hi, Merla.” June greeted, slipping a hand through the metallic rows of the gates in order to give the thick-furred creature a pet upon her face. She was certainly a lover of any animal or critter she came across, whether it was something as pesky as a Womp Rat or something like Merla, a Bantha. Perusing her fingers through the brown fur, June made sure to wipe some of the sand away, recoiling when Merla lumbered away. 

“Goodnight.” She mused, turning back to the barn with a begrudging sigh. It would’ve been a good night to continue working on some of her paintings, but alas, fate had other plans — endless amounts of work around the farm. June rubbed at her cheek, feeling the cool evening breeze rustle along her skin. A refreshing sensation, given how arid and dry Tatooine was in the daylight. 

June worked in the barn for a few moments more, making sure everything was stocked and clean for the weeks to come. Once satisfied with her work, she climbed down from the rafters, heading outside to lock up the doors. Covered in a thin layer of perspiration, she figured she would need a quick run through the refresher before she retired for the night. It was late — her father would wonder what she was up to.

Footsteps sounded from behind her, causing her to visibly jump, goosebumps prickling her skin. She whirled around immediately, pressing a hand over her heart in surprise when she realized that it was only the Marshal.

“Sorry about that, June.” Vanth chuckled, lifting one hand as a sign of mock surrender. His voice was as smooth as ever, lips curling into a smile as he neared the short fence surrounding the perimeter of the Calfan farm. 

A wave of relief washed over her, followed by an instantaneous pang of charm. June knew the Marshal well — they’d gone out a handful of times, though by this point, she’d only assumed it was devolving into something platonic. Cobb Vanth was a man of great charisma and warmth. She would be a fool to think that their relationship would go anywhere else beyond just a pleasant friendship. 

“Evening, Marshal!” June smiled in return, dusting her hands off upon her coveralls. The tattered cloth served as good clothing to work in — even if she looked a little disheveled. Her demeanor was always sweet and endearing, someone who was easy to talk to and even easier to get along with. “What brings you out to our neck of the desert?” She teased, crossing the distance to stand at the fence.

Vanth grinned, propping an arm up along the fence. There was just enough illumination from the lanterns outside for him to see her properly. “Just Cobb, Junebug.” He reminded her, peering toward the endless expansion of sand on his left. An ocean — just desolate. “Nightly patrols. I could hear you liftin’ over here,” He pointed toward the barn. “Need help?”

“Cobb.” She corrected herself, pushing strands of brunette hair away from her eyes again. June had forgotten all about bringing a tie outside to keep her tresses from becoming unruly. Either way, the work was finished — it didn’t matter. His endearing nickname he’d made for her made warmth creep into her cheeks, clinging to her skin. “If you’d come around ten minutes earlier, I would’ve said yes. Your patrols must be terribly boring if you’re here.” She smiled. 

“I came by to see if you’d come with me,” Cobb propositioned, his visage softening a bit. He could use the company, and June was just the sort, given the numerous times they’d gone out previously. “Could use an extra eye.” It was more of a tease, but with how calm it was tonight, he figured it’d be safe for her to tag along. “If it isn’t too much trouble.” He finished, knowing that her father was a bit of a stick sometimes. 

June nearly blurted ‘yes’, but she decided to remain reserved, given how protective her father was. It would be convenient if he was asleep, but she had an inkling she’d have explaining to do if she went back inside. Peering back toward the house, June went against her better judgment. “Let’s go.” She mused, and hopped up onto the fence to climb over.

Vanth suppressed a smirk, backing away slightly whenever she began to climb. “Here,” Brazenly, he grabbed her around the waist, helping to lift her over until she was on solid ground again. He only realized what he’d done until after, brusquely clearing his throat to cover up the hint of surprise he felt. 

“Oh,” June tried to rub her hand along her cheek, attempting to hide the flustered blush. “Thank you.” She averted his gaze, straightening out her tunic again with another brush and thorough pat of her hands. Her mind was tugged in a different direction, but she’d pulled herself out of it just as soon as she’d gone in.

“‘Course.” The Marshal played it off in a suave manner, running a gauntlet across his hair before starting off in the intended direction. The pair started off across the sand, passing by her home until it was several feet behind them. Vanth stole glances at her — perhaps too many. She was really the only person he’d interacted with more than thrice. 

June followed alongside him, hands folded in front of her and fidgeting. It remained quiet at first, a comfortable silence underneath the stars — she couldn’t complain. It was nice to be rid of work, clear her head for a little while. “So,” She began, piping up with another ebullient grin. “How was your day? Town business? Farmer arguments?” She asked this every time they saw one another.

Cobb chuckled, knowing the question would be asked of him sooner or later. It was nice to be asked — she was really the only one who did. “No arguments, and no excitement.” He exhaled, striding alongside her as they passed small huts and houses. “What about you, Junebug? Throwin’ bales?” He cracked a wry grin, noticing the way her nose began to scrunch. 

“You’re the Marshal of Mos Pelgo,” June began, throwing her hands up to accentuate his title. “I don’t think excitement comes with your job.” She teased, another giggle escaping her. “Mostly. It’s farming, Cobb. About as mundane as any other simple profession.” She shrugged. “If it weren’t for the Bantha, I’d be lost!” June let out an exaggerated sigh, violet eyes shifting to give him a side eye. 

He shrugged — she had a point. He had the Beskar armor of a Mandalorian, impenetrable to any blaster fire. It was what made him the defender of Mos Pelgo, the symbol. He loved the small settlement, and now that he’d risen above, he was left with plenty of responsibility. Part of him wishes it hadn’t happened, but it left him feeling grateful. These people needed a protector, and Cobb Vanth was willing to fill that role. Even if there wasn’t excitement, keeping innocent lives safe was more than enough.

“It doesn’t, but keeping this town safe is all the excitement I’ll ever need. It’s a fulfilling duty,” Cobb replied, his tone becoming genuine as ever. His wandering eyes found themselves glued to her again, whenever she didn’t look in his direction. June was a beautiful young woman — dark, brown hair, skin kissed by the sun and covered in freckles, violet eyes. He’d taken a liking to her, a bond he valued. 

Cobb had considered asking her if the prospect of a relationship would ever interest her, but he’d never found the right moment. She was the only gal he’d found himself connecting with on a level that transcended physical. He’d had altercations before in the past, but becoming the Marshal really solidified his place here in Mos Pelgo. He wouldn’t be going anywhere, and he hoped that June wouldn’t be, either.

“You’re a good man, Cobb.” June spoke softly, her head angled toward the sparkling sands beneath them. “I don’t know of anyone else who would take charge and do what you do. You’re selfless,” At last, her violet eyes would lift to meet his own — she was surprised to see that her stare was returned in full. “Selflessness is something rare. Give yourself the appreciation you deserve — I know that this town is grateful for you.” Her lips curled into a bright smile, as warm and tender as ever. 

The Marshal nearly stopped within his tracks, taking her compliments in-stride. It was a reassuring feeling to know that this town honored his efforts of ensuring their safety. Vanth put his best foot forward for them as often as one could — put them first as much as possible. A gracious smile crossed his features and stayed, his footsteps slowing to a crawl as the pair stood outside near the cantina. It couldn’t have been anymore picturesque between the stars and the soft illumination from the lanterns on the entryway. 

“Thank you, June.” Cobb spoke, his rugged voice having softened to something akin to a lull. It was husky and warm, even mirthful as he stared down at her with a visage that screamed with affection. “Means something special, comin’ from you.” He meant that entirely. “You’re one of a kind.” Vanth murmured, watching as she tilted her head to one side, able to see the color in her cheeks. She was young, still plenty ahead of her, always facing the world with a compassion that he found endearing. 

June found herself unable to rid of the wide, toothy smile that remained plastered to her features. Dimples formed at either corner of her mouth, hands folded in front of her. “That’s sweet of you.” She replied. It was just them outside, the town was so still and inactive at night that they seemed to be the only two souls enjoying the evening. She felt his calloused fingers slip underneath her chin, drawing her face back up. 

“May I?” His voice drawled out, eyes searching for any sign of hesitancy on her own end. 

“Of course.” June’s answer was swift and decisive, as if she’d been keeping this to herself for a long time.

Thinned, soft lips found their way to hers, the scruffy sensation of his beard scratching against her smooth skin. It was a sudden kiss, something that she would’ve never expected, yet June reciprocated in the only way she knew how — mimicry. Unintentionally hesitant, her lips moved at a more sluggish pace, yet it was mostly due to a lack of experience. She’d only kissed a handful of people, let alone anything more. 

Cobb’s gloved palm found itself planted along the curve of her hip, the other still sweeping along one side of her face, fingers curled near her chin. It was a spur of the moment gesture that, fortunately, had landed positively with her. He had some nagging fear that it wouldn’t. Their mouths moved in a blissful tandem — nothing rushed, and nothing rough. He wasn’t about to change anything, feeling her hand pressed near his torso. 

By the time they parted, June’s complexion had gone from a soft rose to a ruddy scarlet, the blush even spreading up to her ears. The starstruck, sheepish look she had conveyed plenty to Cobb, who began to chuckle as soon as he had a good gander at her expression. The pair found themselves within a bit of an awkward silence — mostly from June, who seemed thoroughly surprised. 

“You okay?” Vanth asked, his lips drawn into an amused grin, pearlescent teeth and all. He presumed she was inexperienced, given her reaction. He left it there for now, not wanting to overstep or overwhelm her all at once. One hand was still positioned against her hip, yet the rest of him had drawn away to give her space. 

“Yes,” June blushed, her lips twitching into a slight frown. “I feel horrible for not looking more presentable, though.” She wished she wasn’t dirty from barn work and still a little disheveled — clearly not looking her best. Her comment earned another hearty chuckle from the Marshal, who seemed dismissive of her statement. “What?” She mused, canting her head to one side.

Vanth shook his head, giving her hip a gentle squeeze. The Marshal would lean closer again, taking his time along the way. “You look beautiful, Junebug.” He murmured near her ear, baffled as to why she thought she looked any differently. Coveralls or a tunic, it ascended beyond mere physical attraction — her heart was in the right place, and it was something special. 

Demurely, June ducked her head, feeling the prickles of goosebumps dance along her skin. She was fortunate that no one else was around to see this — her reactions alone were so terribly embarrassing. Of course, there weren’t many around to tell her such a thing like Cobb did. Violet hues momentarily fluttered upward, able to see him hovering close to her, his stance angled toward her. If she were feeling confident, she might’ve taken the initiative to kiss him again, but June felt as if she’d melt.

“You’re too much,” She mumbled, gently roving her palm across the steely surface of his chest piece. June felt his lips press against her cheek, and then a little closer along her jaw. “Cobb,” June giggled, feeling his beard scratch against her face. She tried to be quiet, even if they were the only two souls outside in Mos Pelgo. 

The Marshal smirked against her skin, feeling a semblance of euphoria whenever she giggled — a noise that was enough to make him warm. His lips pressed themselves along her face, feather light and playful as he squeezed at her hip. “Pretty girl,” Cobb uttered, softly and husky enough for only her to hear. His murmured praises and appreciation made her skin flush scarlet. 

June felt a crackling warmth spread all along her flesh when he murmured into her ear. It was a touch amatory, and it made her shiver. From her peripheral vision, she thought she saw something in the distance — a cloud of dust, or something else. “There’s something out there.” She interjected, feeling him pull away to turn and see for himself. 

His stance had changed entirely, from slack and relaxed to coiled and protective, as if he detected something that she didn’t. Cobb’s hand moved to his blaster, the other moving for the Beskar helmet. He tugged it on, no matter the ill fit, able to use the specters in the helmet to hone in. There were several heat signatures — and they were moving very quickly. The dust cloud grew as the sound of a whirring vessel sounded out, and it charged toward Mos Pelgo. 

“You get inside, June.” Cobb warned, modulated voice reflecting concern as he grabbed a hold of her arm. “Get yourself somewhere safe. Now.” He didn’t want to be wrought with worry about her whereabouts if he had to fight something. He watched her nod, making for the small alley that ran alongside the cantina. It would be enough for now. 

There were only a handful of fighters to defend Mos Pelgo — fifteen, at the maximum. Cobb knew that he would mostly be alone on this, and it was the right thing to do. He prepared the wrist rocket on the suit of armor, as well as the launcher atop the helmet itself. The vessel halted near the edge of town, heat signatures making their way closer. Four of the town’s protectors made themselves known, just in the nick of time. 

“Pirates? The Dust Viper Gang?” One asked, holding tightly to his blaster. Cobb was unsure — he didn’t know who these people were just yet. 

“Just be ready for a fight.” The Marshal warned, motioning for the small group to follow him as he approached the heat signatures. Through the dusk, it was harder to locate them, but it was just enough as blaster fire came sailing through, bouncing off of the Beskar chestplate. 

As soon as he raised his blaster, four cloaked assailants came darting from the shadows, brandishing blasters, spears, and vibroknives. Raising his arm just in time, the metal would clash with his Beskar vambrace. He lashed out with his right arm, delivering a hard hook against the gang member before he activated the flamethrower upon the suit of armor. Killing wasn’t something he always enjoyed, but if it was to protect his town, he’d do what needed to be done.

Cries and screams of agony sounded from the assailant as he fled, on fire and burning from the Marshal’s flamethrower. The other protectors of town seemed to hold their own against the remaining three, but Cobb wasn’t done just yet. He turned, raising his blaster and shooting one in the leg, able to bring him down enough to assist for the kill. He hadn’t a clue of where these attackers came from, but it was just enough to handle.

The Marshal activated his jetpack, even if the equipment was rather disheveled and malfunctioning from past damages. It let him fly a short distance, enough to get closer to the vessel the assailants had come in. It bore the mark of the Dust Viper Gang — he should’ve known. Tipping his head slightly, a rocket emerged from a small slot on the top, aimed and directed at the sandskiff. It made contact, effectively blowing up the smaller transport with a wild explosion. It was enough to alert the town, unfortunately. 

Turning upon his heel, the Marshal made for around the cantina, having spotted two of the Vipers run in that direction. Preparing another charge of his flamethrower, he made his way around the back, hearing screams and cries of anguish. It was June — he knew it instantaneously.

“June!” Vanth called out her name, spotting the pair of assailants grabbing and wrestling with her. She seemed as if she’d already been struggling to put up a fight, her hair was a mess and her cheek was bruised. 

They stopped in their tracks as soon as the Marshal came into view. One of them released June, pushing her down into the sand as they drew out a pair of vibroknives, the other brandishing a smaller blaster. Cobb prepared himself, able to deflect any blaster fire that came his way as the trio clashed, metal and Beskar and knives thrusting together. 

Delivering a sharp kick to one of the attackers, he was able to disable them for only a moment. The other went for the gaps in his armor, the vibroknife piercing the gap between his chest piece and his pauldron. A grunt and sharp cry of agony escaped him, yet he fought on, yanking out the knife and returning the favor. Only this time, the blow landed right underneath his chin. The Marshal was a ruthless man in combat, practiced and experienced as he launched the knife up and through, kicking the corpse into the sand.

The other was still delivering sharp punches whenever he could, and Cobb knew he’d be left with bruises. As soon as the flamethrower whirred to life and activated, a barrage of flame emerged from his wrist, spraying all over the last assailant. The smell of oil and fire filled the air, and the singe of flesh as he caught on fire. With terrorizing screams, he dashed out of the alley — but he wouldn’t get very far before finally falling into the ground. 

June was sitting in the sand, huffing as she watched Cobb take a moment to try and recuperate. “Are you alright?” She immediately skittered towards him, noticing the splotch of crimson around his right shoulder. The Marshal seemed just fine, as if the stabbing hadn’t phased him. 

“I’ll be just fine, Junebug.” Vanth replied, seeing the dark bruising along the left side of her face. It made him furious that she’d gotten hurt when he wasn’t around, but he couldn’t tear himself up about it now. “You okay? Your face,” He murmured, gingerly touching his fingers along her cheek. 

“I’m fine, Cobb. I’ll be just fine. We need to take care of that stab wound. Are there many left?” June asked, noticing that the commotion had quieted down after the explosion and after he’d dispatched of the two who tried taking her. 

The Marshal raised his blaster again, keeping her close at his side as they made their way back around to the front of the cantina. Everything seemed quiet — but he saw the bodies. None of his own had gotten any fatalities, which made him incredibly thankful. Some of the townsfolk had started to come out of their homes to see what had happened, along with the smoking wreckage of the sandskiff they’d come on. 

“What happened?” A woman asked, noticing the bodies on the ground, along with some of the defenders looking a little disheveled. They got lucky that the pack was small — any larger, and Cobb might’ve had a real problem on his hands.

“Small band of the Dust Viper Gang,” The Marshal noticed the gathering crowds, their worried faces and palpable concern. It was a bit strained, and to which, his only option was to ease the people a bit. “We were able to stop them. We’ll be alright, I recommend building two stations — one south, one north with a guard post.” It was the only way to properly deflect a future attack.

“We could salvage materials and supplies from the wreckage and start construction tomorrow.” One of the senior village engineers suggested. It was a bit too late in the night and chaotic to really start the building now. The Marshal knew that these people needed to rest and try not to worry about the small attack. Mos Pelgo had suffered through worse — he’d make sure they would be just fine. 

“For now, I don’t want anybody to panic. We’ll move these bodies and the rest of you can return to your homes.” The Marshal instructed, and upon his command, those who’d emerged from their homes began to slowly return. 

June was worried that her father might’ve been amongst those who’d come to check out the commotion, but he wasn’t. It left her feeling a sense of relief — she was certainly getting lucky. She watched some of the guards drag the bodies away, out toward the cliffs to leave them for scavengers and for the birds. She didn’t question any of it, allowing Cobb to do what he needed to do. 

Her cheek did sting, an ugly bruise forming along her left cheekbone, nearing her eye. June figured she could make an ointment for it later, a poultice to smother over it and relieve some of the throbbing. She barely paid it any mind, gingerly rubbing at her jaw. Luckily, it was just the one punch and nothing more. 

The Marshal returned, still relatively unbothered by the stab wound he’d endured. He must’ve been experienced with the pain given his dismissive behavior. Coming around to stand in front of her, he leaned in to inspect the bruise on her face. “I’ll get you something for that.” He murmured, leading her along. “I’ll let you fix this at home. Rather not be out in the open after that.” There was mild exhaustion laced within his voice as the two made for the sizable hut near the north end of Mos Pelgo.

Once more, the town was safe. He had an inkling more of the Vipers would return with larger numbers, but that was something he could stow away for a little while. The night was silent once again as he entered in a small code to a panel beside the door. The metallic slab would slide to one side, allowing the both of them in before shutting behind them. 

Cobb’s home was a little larger than most given his status, too spacious for just one individual. He kept it organized and somewhat tidy, but the environment was cozy and atmospheric — it was very lived-in. Luminous, orange braziers provided the home with a lower lighting, something more comfortable instead of intense. He had a locker for storing weapons and armaments of variety, along with a small kitchen and space for lounging.

It was charming in its simplicity, to June. Her own home was two stories, always disheveled given the work of her family. Cobb utilized his own space very well, and she followed him inside as he swept aside a thick curtain, stepping down once into his bedroom. She felt inclined to follow, noticing the partially-made bed and the rug beneath it. There was a cloak and red scarf draped over a chair, maps and charts sitting upon a small desk in one corner. 

The refresher was off to their right, the locker connected by a rounded corridor. She noticed the way he moved — a touch sluggish, especially pained by the wound he suffered from. The Marshal groaned, turning around to face June with a strenuous smile. “Hurts like hell,” He chuckled, motioning her closer with a soft tilt of his head. “Mind helpin’ me out of this?” Cobb rarely needed assistance with this armor, but his shoulder was making it a little difficult. 

“Of course,” June smiled, gliding closer as her hands moved to the leather straps of the chest plate. Unfastening and loosening the buckles, she raised herself onto the tips of her toes to lift it over his head, draping the piece of armor on a trunk at the foot of his bed. She noticed his wincing. “I’ll clean it up. I’m sorry,” She sighed, removing his pauldrons and whatever pieces of armor remained, laying them all in the same location. 

“Sorry for what, Junebug?” The Marshal murmured, silvery brows drawing together. He could see the frustration on her features, a look that was very uncommon for the likes of her. “Hey,” He stepped over to her, using his good arm to wrap it around her hips. “What’s wrong?”

“You got hurt, saving me.” June mumbled, hanging her head as Cobb attempted to console her. “I just feel bad.” She always felt guilty if someone got hurt for her sake … It felt wrong. “I want to thank you for saving me, though. Truly, I just feel like I put you in danger.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad.” His tone became a touch stoic, reassuring as he brought her in for a tight embrace. “Couldn’t imagine what I’d do if you’d gotten hurt on my watch. I’m capable of handling myself, June. Don’t worry about me,” A hand slipped underneath her chin to draw it upwards, the Marshal gently pressing his lips against hers. 

Lacking the hesitation that she did last time, June’s smaller, dainty hands would move upwards, coming to wrap loosely around his neck. He had several inches on her, but she maneuvered as best as she could. Cobb’s lips twitched into a smirk as he tilted down and forward, almost to assist in meeting her halfway. His hand skimmed across her face, calloused palm cupping one side of her visage as the other locked her frame against his. 

Their embrace sent pleasant flutters all throughout her stomach, and June felt like putty whenever she was near him. Cobb had a way of charming her … Both with words and with action. If it weren’t for the throbbing pain in his shoulder, he would’ve kept going. However, it was about time that he had it cleaned up and dosed with bacta spray. 

A soft grunt of discomfort escaped him, an accidental noise that gave him away. June recoiled, untangling herself from him with a sheepish smile, her mauve eyes shifting toward his shoulder. “Let’s get this taken care of,” Her voice softened as she retreated toward the refresher, rifling around to see what medicinal supplies she could get her hands on. From her peripheral, June noticed the Marshal wandering about his room, removing his crimson tunic before he finally settled on the edge of his bed.

Drawing one of the paneled drawers open, she seized antiseptic pads and the bactra spray, careful to check for anything else she’d need. June constantly looked to the side to make sure he was doing decently — Cobb seemed to be doing just fine, dismissive and playing off his injury as something small. She gave herself a dose of bacta for her face — might as well. She returned to him with a wry smile, averting her gaze when he reciprocated her stare with a grin of his own.

“You are awfully calm about this,” June chimed, keeping a polite distance for now, preparing the bacta spray with a good shake and twist of the metallic nozzle. If she were in his position, she only assumed she’d be crying or something akin to a mess. Cobb had a suave, cool way of behaving as if he’d been through this a thousand times. His left shoulder was an angry red, blood still oozing from the wound. “Has this happened before?”

“You want me to cry?” Vanth teased, biting back a bemused smirk as he waved one hand in dismissal. “It’s just a knife. I’d be more concerned if it were coated in crawler poison, or if it were … Bigger.” His debonair attitude seemed to have no end in sight as he sat up a little straighter. He was older, a little more on the grizzled side of things — his body seemed to match. He was leaner through the torso, but broad-shouldered, thicker arms and plenty of scars to cover his frame. 

June listened attentively, stepping forward until she was merely a foot or so away from him. He was painfully handsome, and his personality only made it so much worse. She had a bad feeling that he was keenly aware of her appraisal of him — June wasn’t the greatest at subtlety. “Scoot,” She mumbled, nudging her way through to stand in between his legs. 

The Marshal chuckled, warm and mirthful as he adhered to her murmured instructions. Planting his hands on either side of him, he felt the initial sting of the bacta, followed by more of a soothing, tingling wave. That was the effect — doing what it was supposed to. A cold, damp cloth would clean away the blood from his skin, until she could add another dose of bacta, followed by the antiseptic bandage. 

She worked quietly, brows furrowed together as her palm smoothed out the bandage, working out the creases on the corners. June could feel the searing intensity of the Marshal’s eyes boring into her face, and it wasn’t a second later, her skin erupted in a blush. The color scarlet painted her features, leaving her with a creeping warmth. His hand moved to take the bacta away from her, setting it down upon the floor, somewhere next to the bed’s post.

Cobb’s rough hand moved forward, seizing her hip as he nudged her closer, the other plucking at the fabric of her coveralls. He took a moment to drink her in, from her olive, sunkissed skin to her frizzy hair, those charming, violet eyes of hers. Absentmindedly, he ran his tongue across his lower lip, sitting up a little taller with a flame growing in his chest. “I want to see you,” He hesitated, looking like a man without a proper drink. “Without any of this.” His tone became a touch husky, edged with desire as he tugged on the fabric again. 

June’s breath hitched within her throat, lips falling agape when those words left his mouth. He was pleading with her through touch and eyes alone, enough to make her erupt. “Cobb,” She mumbled, teeth skimming across her lower lip. She was somewhat hesitant due to her inexperience, a fear of disappointing him. June through caution to the wind, figuring he would be gracious enough to help show her the way. “Maker, touch me.” Those words left in a rushed exhale. 

There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation as he pulled her down and onto his lap, mouths clashing together in a feverish entanglement. Teeth knocked together, lips reaching and connecting again and again, and June’s hands darted to press against his bare chest. Cobb felt her move up, noticing her kicking off wrapped boots in a series of rushed motions. One of his hands reached upward, clasping near the side of her neck, fingers deftly perusing through her hair as they shared another charged kiss.

The Marshal’s other hand was busy searching for any clasps or buttons, something that could assist in getting her clothes off. It was a little frustrating — how did these coveralls work, anyway? “Gonna have to get those off for me, Junebug.” He drawled, lips parting from hers for just a moment. “I’ll do the rest.” He assured her with a lopsided smirk, sitting back enough to watch her. 

It was simpler than he made it out to be as June stepped out of the heavier garment, clad in a tunic and a pair of woven shorts. That, he could work with. Cobb collected her back into his embrace, hooking her legs around his hips, one calloused hand splayed out across her thigh. The other was skimming underneath her tunic, mapping out every inch of her as their lips clashed again. June’s fingers wove their way through his silvery hair, her grip snug as she rocked forward. 

A soft grunt emerged from Cobb when she moved against his hips — if she were keen enough, she would’ve felt something else in the process. The Marshal was already worked up, cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Capturing her lower lip between his teeth, he’d give it a nibble, noticing the rush of scarlet to her cheeks. Another kiss — this time, it was June whose mouth had parted, tongue darting forward to touch shyly against his. 

Cobb was aroused by her small spur of confidence, grabbing a feel of her rump as he kissed her with a startling amount of vigor. Tongues danced fervently against one another, careless and sloppy as could be — he didn’t mind whatsoever. His beard scratched against her cheeks, sending excitable shivers up the length of her spine. Their mouths hadn’t ceased, their kisses eventually winding down into slow, deliberate locks of tenderness and passion.

This time, Cobb took the lead as he gripped her tightly, pinning her against him as he switched their positions. Laying her down against his bed, he kicked his boots off somewhere in the mess of it all, one hand resting against her knee in order to part her legs. Settling in between toned thighs, he stooped down again, capturing her lips in another heated, sensual kiss. He could hear her moan into his mouth, hands pressing at the nape of his neck.

Parting from her mouth with a string of saliva, his calloused palm ran underneath her blouse again, coping a feel of her clothed breast. “Could I take this off, pretty girl?” Cobb practically purred, his husky voice becoming an alluring lull as his lips pressed underneath her ear. He watched her nod several times over, and without hesitation, he tugged the garment up and over her head, tossing it toward the foot of the bed. She was absolutely beautiful to him — perfection, simply put.

Immediately, Cobb’s mouth traveled to new places, rough beard scratching along her neck and collarbone as he showered her in passionate kisses. One hand kneaded into her clothed breast, fingers wanting to pry the garment away to continue his downward path. June hastily loosened the ties, and in one swift motion, it fluttered toward the side of the bed as Cobb tugged it away. He didn’t speak this time, his breathing becoming a touch heavier as he delivered kisses to the tops of her chest, harsh enough to leave flourishing marks. 

“Cobb,” June whined, one hand splaying out against his broad shoulder blade, the other gently winding and scouring through his silver hair. She squirmed underneath him, feeling his mouth latch around one breast, warm and heated as he began to kiss and suck, teeth grazing the sensitive place upon her body. She moaned this time, feeling his other hand knead at the breast lacking attention — it was rough and calloused against her soft skin. 

Knowing her inexperience, Cobb felt responsible to deliver, wanting to give her everything for the first time. It wasn’t as stressful as he thought it’d be — June was enjoying herself just fine. As his mouth moved away from one breast, he’d offer the same treatment to the other, lips and the soft scrape of teeth moving in a pleasant tandem. He did not linger on the action for too long, kissing along her ribs, her stomach … “You’re gorgeous,” He mumbled praises against her skin, fingers slipping along the waistline of her shorts.

June nearly reached down to assist him, head pressed comfortably against the pillows. However, Vanth had removed the garment before her hand had gotten low enough. Tossing it elsewhere, his lips were on her again, kissing her hip bones on either side, one finger looping into the thin material of her panties. She squirmed, teeth grazing her lower lip as the cool, evening air made contact with the growing arousal between her thighs. 

Calloused, knowing fingers swept themselves between her legs, able to feel just how wet she’d become. His lips curled into a charming, cocky grin as his lips pressed themselves against her thigh. “Relax,” Cobb crooned, able to see just how tense she was getting from laying there in anticipation. Rubbing his hand along her leg, he decided to come back up for a brief kiss to reassure her. “You just relax for me, pretty girl.” He murmured, delving back to his former position.

She found it impossible to calm down when she knew what would happen next — the mere glimpse of seeing his head nestled between her thighs made her squirm. June nodded to show that she was listening, feeling him part her thighs again, beard scratching along her silky, soft skin as his mouth kissed toward its destination. Cobb’s strong arms would hook around her legs, letting them lean against his shoulders as he drew his tongue against her clit.

Rough, calloused hands traced themselves against her stomach, caressing along her hip bones as he began to pick up the pace. An experienced mouth would clamor around her womanhood, hot breath fanning against her inner thighs. He could taste just how wet he’d gotten her, dragging his tongue along her slit, using more of a forceful edge this time around. Thrusting his mouth against her aching cunt, he could feel her hand reach down to tangle within his hair.

“Cobb,” June whined, lips agape as his tongue thrust against her clit this time, eager and enthusiastic. The sensations she experienced were almost euphoric, head swimming and cloudy as she shifted her legs back and forth. Her stomach was twisted into pleasant knots, heat pooling between her thighs and coating her skin in a thin layer of perspiration. One mere glimpse of him devouring her between her thighs, and it effectively made her melt.

His bears grazed against her soft flesh, as he pressed a hasty kiss against her inner thigh, delving back in with a flick of his tongue. His mouth lapped greedily at her cunt, warm and filled with lust as his strong hands pulled her down onto his face. She could hear his sharp inhale, the way he handled her with such care as he continued to devour her. June’s legs were trembling at such stimulation at that point in time, her chest heaving with heavy pants as the Marshal took his sweet time with her. 

Another loud, careless moan tore past her lips, eliciting from her in a pleasant crescendo as Cobb pursed his lips around her clit, nearly drawing her to a climax with that mere move alone. Her back had started to arch off of the mattress, other hand balled into a fist against the sheets as she writhed underneath his talented tongue. His hand lazily rubbed along her thigh, abandoning the place it had against her stomach. June gasped, a peculiar warmth flooding through her as the wall was torn asunder.

She came — noisy and messy, yet Cobb didn’t seem to miss a drop, cleaning her up with vulgar noises. His lips finally retreated from her nethers, languidly pressing and drifting along her thighs, head emerging from between them. His silvery hair was a bit disheveled from having it pulled and grabbed, chin glistening in the lower light. Licking his lower lip, he’d wipe off his mouth with the back of his hand, noticing June’s flushed, satisfied expression.

“You enjoy yourself, pretty girl?” Cobb grinned, pearlescent teeth shining through the barely-lit darkness of his room. He assumed that he knew her answer, crawling up to lay between her legs again, lips pressing to the sweet spot underneath her jaw. He could hear June’s soft, incredulous laughter as he showered her in kisses in the aftermath of her orgasm — but they were far from finished. Cobb moved just enough, his gaze meeting her own. 

“That was perfect,” June sighed, fingers tracing along his broad, muscular shoulders, dragging near his spine. “You’re perfect.” She mumbled, coaxing him down as their mouths met. She could faintly taste herself upon his tongue, a notion that was both strange and arousing to her. It was difficult to ignore the throbbing of his cock through his trousers, the noticeable strain catching her eye again. “Let me help you.” Her sweet voice became a low purr as she nudged him off. 

Cobb surrendered this time, laying down upon his back as June crawled atop him, hands working themselves into his belt, tugging away the trousers he wore with a bit of force. “Easy,” He teased, calloused hands securing their grip upon her hips. He liked this position — seeing all of her from this angle made him appreciate it a whole lot more. Their mouths clashed again for another sultry kiss as Cobb captured her lower lip between his teeth, giving it a nibble before releasing it entirely.

Their movements altered briefly as Cobb finished undressing, coming to sit in a more upright position, lips pressing against her neck once or twice. June straddled his hips, feeling the hard length of his cock press against her thigh. She was feeling curious, watching his face closely as her hand reached down between them to gently close around his length. Cobb sucked in a sharp breath, his face buried within the crook of her neck, prickling her skin.

“Keep goin’,” Cobb’s husky murmur sounded against her skin, encouragement to put June on the right track. She obeyed, one hand pressing against his broad shoulder as the other began to stroke along his cock, her hand moving deliberately as to draw it out. She could feel the exhales of hot breath fanning across her neck, causing goosebumps to break out in the process. Despite her inexperience, June seemed to have a good idea of what to do — how to do it, the pace. The pad of her thumb traced along his length, hand continuing to stroke him off with more eager motions than before.

“Look at me,” June whispered, her sweet voice awfully clear and perhaps, a touch controlling. The Marshal did so without a question, bringing his gaze up to meet hers, a sense of yearning laced into his demeanor. He was aching for her, skin crawling with a searing heat - he was at her mercy, never losing eye contact with her even as her hand bobbed steadily along his cock. A needy, breathy groan elicited from Cobb, his eyes beginning to sink into more of a half-lidded stare, lips pressing against hers again. 

The starstruck, affectionate look she’d given him would’ve been enough to melt him where he sat. June’s pretty, mauve eyes fluttered across his visage, lips curling into a sweet smile the more she increased her pace. Cobb’s grip upon her moved hastily from her hips to her backside, grabbing a handful of her rump as he moved her tightly against his chest. Inklings of precum were present against her hand when she moved up again, prompting the Marshal to nudge her away this time. He didn’t say anything, as his expression was enough for June to tell how much he enjoyed what she did. 

Instead of keeping her on top of him, instinct couldn’t help but tell him to change their position again. Pinning her underneath him, Cobb spread her legs again, his throbbing length pressing against her aching cunt. “Tell me how bad you want it, pretty girl.” Cobb breathed against the shell of her ear, teeth raking across her neck. One hand closed around her leg, hitching up around his hips. He was intentionally teasing her, torturing June with lazy rolls of his hips, enough to drive anyone crazy. 

June gasped, and whatever control she held before had now diminished completely. Her hands clamored, scrambling to find their purchase as she held onto his biceps, for now. Mauve hues had grown as wide as saucers, a needy whimper eliciting from her. “Cobb!” She moaned, being silenced with another forceful, sloppy kiss. She barely had a moment to compose herself, coaxing him on with a squeeze of his arm. “Please,” June breathed, unable to keep her volume to a minimum this time. If it weren’t for the placing of his hut, all of Mos Pelgo might’ve been able to hear her moaning his name. “Please, I need you … I …” She could barely finish her sentence as his hips snapped forward, cock burying itself inside of her.

“There we go,” Cobb’s husky, lustful murmur sounded again, his lips curling into that familiar, debonair grin. With his hands on either side of her, the Marshal used both strength and leverage to thrust himself into her, a groan escaping him in the process. June was as tight as could be, given her inexperience, of course. He decided to take it a little slower at first for her own sake, their closeness causing a friction that made him dazed and full of desire. Each sluggish thrust would be met with intermingled noises, both Cobb’s soft grunts and June’s guttural moans. 

Cobb’s slower pace, while appreciated at first, was simply not enough to satisfy her. She wanted more. “Harder,” June mumbled, her voice shrewd and sheepish at first, as if she were afraid to request more from him. He hesitated, still moving his cock deeper inside of her, even if it were deliberate. “Cobb,” She urged, capturing his lips in another heated, feverish kiss, making sure to keep him within range. “I want more,” She breathed, able to see the slight dilation of his eyes, the curl of his lips, flash of his pearly teeth.

“As the lady commands,” The Marshal teased, pressing a hasty kiss against the corner of her mouth before snapping his hips back. He’d thrust forward this time, rougher and quick with a lustful intent. Grappling one of her legs to nudge them farther apart, Cobb moved without warning, cock pounding deep inside of her with a sense of urgency, now. Even if there wouldn’t be interruptions, he ceased any hint of slowness, giving June exactly what she’d requested of him. “You feel so good,” He purred against her collarbone, stringing a series of kisses along her skin before he ended up at her mouth. 

Teeth knocked together, lips tangled once more as June’s tongue invaded his mouth. Cobb fought back, withholding a greedy moan as he kissed her again, twice, and then a third time. June could feel the surge of heat between her thighs, arousal pooling pleasantly within the pit of her stomach. 

He continued to thrust into her, though it had turned to a steady rhythm of well-timed pounding on the Marshal’s end. He’d reach with one hand to grope at her breasts, their eyes meeting for a just a quick moment. She looked starstruck, beyond satisfied and pleased as his hand traveled from her chest to her throat. 

A sharp, excitable gasp tore past her lips as Cobb’s calloused, rough palm would splay out against her swan-like neck, applying a gentle pressure, just underneath her jaw. “Pretty girl,” He crooned, a moan leaving him this time, followed by an exclamation of her name. It seemed as if he was nearing his climax, judging from the way his thrusts had become erratic, needy. The Marshal exhaled, feeling June’s hands caress along his forearms, a gesture meant to coax him onward. His cock throbbed inside of her, pulsating as his head began to hang a little lower. His tousled, silvery hair seemed disheveled in several directions, his gaze becoming half-lidded once again.

With another few deep, rough snaps of his hips, the Marshal brought her in for a kiss, a sharp exhale escaping him as he reached his climax. June seemed to be right along with him, their lips parting enough for her to moan his name. He pulled out halfway through, warm seed landing against her stomach, even if it wasn’t very much. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of perspiration, panting and speechless.

Cobb pressed a kiss against her forehead, teeth flashing as he smiled at her, his expression tender. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt as good as this, truthfully. “Sorry about the mess, Junebug.” He crooned, rolling from bed with a strenuous grunt. His shoulder was still sore — most of his body was. It got worse with age, but the Marshal managed. He retrieved a towel, offering it to her to clean up a bit. 

June was glowing, even then. The luminous braziers cast her in a perfect light, and her expression reflected nothing but happiness, a certain giddy feeling one got when something wonderful happened. She wiped herself off, the blankets wrapped loosely around her frame. “Thank you,” She mused, wondering if he wanted her to go. “Should I get dressed?” 

“No,” Cobb interjected, slipping back into bed with her. “You can stay the night, if you’d like.” He murmured, pressing soft kisses all along her shoulders, making his way up to her face. “You can stay whenever you want to, sweetheart.” The Marshal murmured, sweeping locks of hair away from her eyes. Granted, he hadn’t a clue how her father would react, but June was a grown woman. She could handle herself. 

She was blushing, clearly taking this as a sign on his end. “I’ll stay,” June gave him another kiss, her fingers caressing along his face, even over the prickly, silvery beard. She liked that quite a bit. She sank back down into bed with him, feeling him roll onto his side to face her, a hand draped across her hips. “You should get some rest, Cobb.” June advised, her hand stroking along his bicep. Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers again.

Cobb could’ve spent an eternity kissing her, drowning within her presence — but June did have a point. He was exhausted and exasperated, a little worse for wear, but he wouldn’t let her know that. He just had a fantastic evening, raiders aside, and there wasn’t any reason to dampen it. He was smirking against her mouth, wrapping an arm around her to press her smaller form against his chest. “Mm,” He let out a grunt of protest when she pulled away. “One more.” He insisted.

June giggled, trailing her fingers through his hair. “One more, and then you sleep.” She prodded, leaning forward for another kiss. Their entanglement was a little more heated this time, not as tender as the ones before, but she didn’t mind. At last, he parted from her, and she turned around, back to his chest. His arm tangled around her, his breathing beginning to steady and even out. 

There was a mumbled, ‘goodnight, pretty girl’ somewhere from Cobb as he drifted off into a deep slumber. She smiled, snuggling back against him as she drifted off herself, wondering just how much trouble she’d be in tomorrow — she’d never hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a part 2? ANYWAY. I hope you all enjoyed reading & I really appreciate the continued support on my work! It really encourages me to keep going and to keep providing content for you all! Much love! ❤️


End file.
